Ripley
Ripley is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Flipdeck Info Ripley is a world renowned ethologist. While enjoying a professorship at Truffleton University, she was approached by Gigaloaf Labs with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The lab had just created their first stable warp portal to the Land of Munchmore. They hired Ripley to become the first explorer of this land and to study the native snackimals in their natural environment. Her expeditions last for months at a time, and Ripley keeps a detailed journal of her adventures. Along the way, she befriended a local carrot kid named Sprout who assists Ripley on her trips. Appearance Ripley has burgundy hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a light teal cap with a light gold buckled strap, teal shirt with gray buttons and maroon and black rings on each sleeve, and khaki pants with maroon sides. She carries on a brown camping pack, wears a dark gray small scarf and matching belt, and brown moccasins with teal stitches and light brown laces. Styles Style B Ripley wears a light teal buttondown with long pointed collar and white buttons under a light beige fringed trenchcoat that has dark trims. She also wears plain maroon pants held by a khaki brown belt and khaki hat with a black buckled strap. From Flipline Studios Blog Starting with Papa’s Taco Mia To Go, every new app that we release will have at least one new customer to unlock! This isn’t just for “To Go” apps, when we release a new HD game, you can expect another new customer as well. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9079 Orders Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Refried Beans *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crisp with Chicken *Mild Sauce *Spätzle *Refried Beans *Spätzle *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Milk with Ice Holiday (Christmas) *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Holiday Yum n' Ms *Waffle *Whipped Cream *Honey *Drink: **Large Eggnog with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *9 Artichoke Hearts (left, bottom right) *3 Salami (bottom left) *4 Portobello Mushrooms (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Garlic Knot Crust *Marinara Sauce with Grated Parmesan Cheese *9 Artichoke Hearts (left, bottom right) *3 Salami (bottom left) *4 Buttermilk Biscuits (bottom) *Well-Done Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Jalapeños *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Veggie Dog on a Barmbrack Bun *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Sage Derby Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Large Paddy Popcorn Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 59 * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 60 * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 60 Unlockables *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Artichoke Hearts. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Sage Derby Cheese. Stickers Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2017: She earned more votes than Mindy, but lost to Sienna in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Brody in the Taro Division. Trivia *Ripley is the first character to make her debut exclusively as a customer in a mobile game. *She is the second customer overall to debut in an app game. *She is also the second app debutant to receive a Flipdeck. *Ethology, the field of science in which Ripley specializes, is "the scientific and objective study of animal behavior especially under natural conditions." https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/ethology Order Tickets Taco Mia To Go! Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Taco Mia To Go! Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Pancakeria HD regular order Ripley Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Ripley's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ripley (Holiday).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ripley (Regular).png|Ripley's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery Newcustomer.jpg|A new customer? Who is it? (Ripley confirmed after the release of Taco Mia To Go!) Ripley.png|Unlocking Ripley in Taco Mia To Go! Screenshot 2017-03-21-19-56-26.png Capture131.jpg Screenshot 2017-04-08-21-23-10.png Perfect Taco - Ripley.png|Ripley has her perfect Chicken Cream Crunch taco! Bad Taco - Ripley.png|Ripley hates her taco Perfect Taco - Ripley (Silver).png|A perfect Silver Award for Ripley! IMG 0912.JPG Pancakeriahd skyscraper.jpg|Ripley seen in Pancakeria HD skyscraper RipleyB.jpeg|Ripley's Style B Perfect Pancakes - Ripley.png|First perfect heaping breakfast for Ripley! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (2).png|Another one! Holiday Spirit in Pancakeria HD.png|Perfect waffles and "Holiday Spirit" with Ripley! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (3).png|Fourth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (4).png|Perfect and Bronze Award! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (5).png|Sixth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (6).png|Seventh! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (7).png|Eighth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (8).png|Eleventh! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (9).png|Twelfth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (10).png|Thirteenth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (11).png|Fourteenth! Perfect Pancakes - Ripley (12).png|Perfect and Gold! Customer Coupon - Ripley Approves.png|Vincent sent a Coupon to Ripley. Ripley approved! IMG 0960.JPG IMG 1023.JPG IMG 1093.JPG|Perfect and Silver IMG 1104.JPG 20170828 095821.png|Unlocking Ripley in Pancakeria HD Fan Art Chibiripley.jpg|Chibi Ripley Ripley by aronora.jpg|By aronora Ripley Chibi.jpg|Ripley Chibi Maker Ripley Chibi Style B.jpg|Ripley Chibi Maker Style B Flipline - Ripley.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 By letsplay21.png|By letsplay21 es:Ripley no:Ripley zh:Ripley Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters